The Poet and the Pendulum
by Terrey
Summary: Czyli jak to ja potrafię napisać o pairingu niemożliwym. Grimmjow odkrywa, że przegrane i stracone Hueco Mundo to jedno wielkie nudne piekło, zaś Nel odzyskawszy swoją formę pełni funkcję "tylko" towarszyszki.
1. Martwe serce martwego wahadła

**1. Martwe serce martwego Wahadła.**

Everyone must bury their own  
No pack to bury the heart of stone  
Now he`s home in hell, serves him well  
Slain by the bell, tolling for his farewell

Myślał, że to już śmierć, a nawet chciał, by tak właśnie było. Cholera, pragnął tego w tej chwili tak, jak nic innego, bo w końcu trwająca już od ponad parunastu godzin męka agonii nie kończyła się i ku wszelkim sprzecznościom, raczej nie zamierzała sfinalizować.

Bolało go wszystko, zaczynając urażonej dumy i honoru, kończąc na niewyobrażalnie ogromnych i licznych ranach na ciele. Gdyby mógł, zapewne wyłby z bólu, ale nawet głos odmawiał mu obecnie posłuszeństwa.

Chciał umrzeć i w jego wypadku było to całkowicie naturalne pragnienie.

Tyle, że on nie umierał i to było najgorsze. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i dlaczego to jedno, głupie, proste życzenie nie chce się spełnić.

Jakimś cudem i wysiłkiem wyczuł maleńkie wahania obcego reiatsu, które dotykało go ostrożnie, jakby chciało się upewnić, czy na pewno żyje. Czuł lekkie trącanie i słyszał cichy, słaby szept

- …żyj… musisz żyć… żyj…

Nie miał pojęcia do kogo należy ten cieniutki głos i szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go to. On chciał tylko umrzeć. Starał się ignorować coraz to mocniejsze trącania i ciche prośby o nieumieranie. Co za natręt.

A ból był niemożliwy.

- Zabij mnie… - szepnął chrypliwie. Poczuł jak płuca stały się nagle ciężkie, a w krtani gromadzi się krew. Zakasłał, co wywołało kolejną falę niepotrzebnego bólu.

Natręt zamarł na moment, by po chwili dotknąć delikatnie jego czoła. On zaś ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że coś tam jeszcze czuje, a ręka, która go tak delikatnie i z wyczuciem dotyka, należy do kobiety.

Chciał ją odtrącić, ale gdy spróbował podnieść swoją rękę, ta zabolała go tak, że znowu myślał, że umrze.

Ale był pewien, że nie umrze.


	2. Pióro w dłoni poetki

**2. Pióro w dłoni Poetki.**

One last perfect verse  
Is still the same old song

Stan, który z braku lepszego pomysłu nazwał pół życiem, trwał naprawdę długo. Widział przed oczami ciemne, nieregularne plamy, czasem zabrudzony błękit nieba, a czasem i patrzące na niego łagodnie zielono-szare oczy kobiety, której to dotyk dłoni zapamiętał. Było to na swój sposób kojące, ale tak naprawdę cholernie denerwujące i gdyby tylko mógł, chwyciłby miecz w dłoń i roztrzaskał jej głowę z sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy i partnerującym mu uczuciem satysfakcji i spełnienia.

Gdy w końcu owo denerwujące pół-życie zaczęło powoli zmieniać swój status na właściwe-życie, spostrzegł, że znajduje się w jakiejś odległej od Las Noches jaskini, a jedyny widok jaki miał przed sobą to ciemny, zimny sufit pieczary. Zaczął też rejestrować wszelkie zasłyszane dźwięki. Najczęściej dochodził do niego cienki, kobiecy głos, który sądząc z tonu, należał do jego nowej towarzyszki.

Zwracała się raczej do niego, bo nikogo innego w pobliżu nie wyczuwał.

- …nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu się obudzisz, masz pojęcie jak długi czas tutaj leżysz?

Trajkotanie należało zdecydowanie do tych wesołych, choć według niego było po prostu irytujące.

- …nawet pamiętam twoje imię, wiesz?

No proszę, gwiazdę odkryła.


	3. Z martwych wstałbyś

**3. Z martwych wstałbyś…**

Search for beauty, find your shore  
Try to save them all, bleed no more  
You have such oceans within

Być może pamiętał swoje imię, ale jakoś nie kwapił, by je sobie przypomnieć. W tej chwili liczył się akurat fakt, że żyje i uciążliwy ból wszystkiego-co-do-niego-należy, powoli mija ustępując miejsca cudownemu uczuciu ulgi.

Jego towarzyszka niespodziewanie zniknęła pewnego rana i ku swojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że chyba wolałby, żeby ktoś tu był razem z nim. Nie żeby był jakoś specjalnie towarzyski, o nie!

Po prostu, kiedy jeszcze istniała Espada i całe społeczeństwo arrancarów, miał na kim się wyżyć, miał z kim pogadać, chociaż można byłoby to bardziej nazwać niekończącymi się kłótniami o to, kto jest silniejszy, czy na jakiś równie ambitny temat.

Innych rozrywek nie mieli. Ewentualnie mogli siebie pozabijać, ale i to po pewnym czasie stawałoby się po prostu nudne. Były jeszcze misje i wtedy zaczynało się robić ciekawie. Lecz misje też się kończyły.

Perspektywa jego przyszłości też nie zapowiadała się kolorowo. Gdy ból minął na tyle, że mógł wstać i o własnych siłach wyjść na zewnątrz, doznał całkiem szokującego odkrycia.

Na ogół zapamiętał Hueco Mundo jako wielką, zimną pustynię z zawsze błękitnym niebem za dnia i szarym w nocy. Jednostajność i monotonia to główne cechy tej pustyni. Tymczasem, on wszędzie widział trupy. Nie, nie wzbudzały w nim obrzydzenia, czy przerażenia.

Był po prostu zdziwiony.

- Nareszcie się obudziłeś Grimmjow.

Pokiwał powoli głową, chcąc schować ręce w kieszenie, ale na próżno. Nawet mundur miał porządnie podarty.

- Od początku nie spałem – warknął gdzieś przed siebie, rozpoznając nagle do kogo głos należy.

Arrancarka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i stanęła obok niego.

- Leżałeś, majaczyłeś i na ogół strasznie cierpiałeś – odparła dziwnym, współczującym tonem, którego tak serdecznie nienawidził. Spojrzał z ukosa na zielonowłose stworzenie i prychnął lekceważąco.

- Jak cię zwą?

Zawahała się na moment, mrużąc śmiesznie oczy. Wyglądała jakby nosiła na barkach ciężar odpowiedzialności i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest przez nią nieoficjalnie „przygarnięty".

- Neliel Tu Oderschvank – odpowiedziała posłusznie.

Ach tak… słyszał o niej. Ten kretyn, Nnoitra Jiruga tyle razy tak chwalił się, jak to zdzielił i wyrzucił ją na zbity pysk, że miał całkiem szczerą ochotę go zabić. Był taki irytujący w tych swoich przechwałkach.

- Więc nie wchodź mi w drogę Neliel.


	4. Droga Wahadła

**4. Droga Wahadła.**

My home was there `n then  
Those meadows of heaven  
Adventure-filled days  
One with every smiling face

Prędko się przekonał, że w niegdyś doskonałym królestwie wykreowanym starannie przez Aizena, nie ma nic do roboty. Nuda była czymś wszechobecnym i codziennym, a zarazem upierdliwym i nieznośnym, czymś, czego chciałby się pozbyć.

Ale to nie było możliwe.

Bo poza usiłującą go czasem zająć rozmową Neliel, nie było nic. Jak się zorientował, ze wszystkich mieszkających w Hueco Mundo arrancarów, musieli zostać tylko oni, albowiem nie wyczuwał absolutnie żadnej energii duchowej, ani swoich pobratymców, ani nawet zwykłych pustych. Tylko on. I Neliel.

- Masz jakiś plan? – spytała go nieoczekiwanie arrancarka, gdy wrócił z długiego spaceru trwającego na oko dwa dni. Masz ci los, nawet sztuczne niebo, jakie stworzył im Aizen się popsuło i od ponad miesiąca cieszyli się pięknym, słonecznym dniem

- A ty? – odpowiedział oschle Grimmjow, rozwalając się obok zamieszkiwanej przez nich jaskini. Neliel pokręciła smutno głową, wpatrując się w horyzont. Ostatnimi czasy przestała go nawet tak chętnie zagadywać.

- Chciałabym się udać do świata żywych – mruknęła po długiej chwili milczenia. Grimmjow parsknął ciężkim, kpiącym śmiechem.

- A potem co? Dopadnie cię jakiś shinigami i gdy tylko się skapnie, że arrancar, zawoła kogoś silniejszego z Soul Society i zrobią z ciebie miazgę.

- Pesymistyczne podejście.

- Skądże, ja jestem tylko realistą.

- Bardzo kiepskim realistą.

- A na co ty niby liczysz? Na powitanie i oklaski?

- Na odrobinę dobroci.

- Marzycielka – uciął tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i zamknął oczy, dając jej znak, że chce się zdrzemnąć. Może i miała trochę racji, że może i zlitowaliby się nad nimi, ale Grimmjow miał twarde zasady.

Nie litować się nad niczym i nie być tym, nad którym się litują.

Nie przyjaźnić się z nikim, a zwłaszcza z wrogiem.

Nie słuchać niczyich rozkazów, poza swoimi.

Ostatnia zasada była właściwie nieważna, bo złamał ją sam, służąc pod Aizenem.


	5. Wahająca się Poetka

**5. Wahająca się Poetka.**

The songwriter`s dead.  
The blade fell upon him  
Taking him to the white lands  
Of Empathica  
Of Innocence  
Empathica  
Innocence

Neliel nie była szkodliwa. Tylko czasem za dużo mówiła i miała głupie pomysły, które z czasem stawały się głupsze niż system sprawowania Las Noches. Raz jej słuchał, a czasem po prostu ignorował. Gdy miał jej dosyć, najzwyczajniej w świecie wybierał się na długi spacer i wracał po kilku dniach. Zaczęło być śmiesznie, gdy Nel zaczęła także praktykować tę metodę i spacerowali na zmianę.

Po kolejnym miesiącu oczywiście zaczęło się to robić nudne i znowu wylądowali na samym początku. To było prawdziwe piekło. Choć w takim naprawdę prawdziwym piekle byłoby ciekawiej, przynajmniej by czuli co innego niż złość i znudzenie.

- Może jednak mój pomysł nie jest zły? – mruknęła pewnego dnia Neliel, gdy tylko się obudził. Zmrużył oczy próbując sobie przypomnieć jaki to pomysł miała jego towarzyszka. Ano fakt, chciała się wybrać do świata żywych

- Droga wolna, nic cię tu nie trzyma – odpowiedział ziewając.

Neliel posłała mu pełne dezaprobaty i oburzenia spojrzenie

- Jak to nic? – mruknęła wzburzona – a ty?

Roześmiał się kpiąco na głos. A to ci heca, przywiązała się do niego! Czegoś takiego to nawet za życia nie doświadczył.

- Dlaczego się śmiejesz? – spytała poważnie – ja mam tylko…

- Mnie? No nie żartuj – parsknął przez śmiech – masz jeszcze tego całego Kurosakiego. Do niego pędź, nie do mnie.

Zamilkła najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Poczuł niemałe ukłucie satysfakcji, że udało mu się ją zbić z tropu.

- Jesteś jak Nnoitra – powiedziała nieoczekiwanie Neliel takim tonem, jakby mówiła o pogodzie.

- Coś ty powiedziała mała szmato?! – warknął rozeźlony, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca i mierząc ją groźnym wzrokiem. Za dużo sobie cholera jasna pozwalała! Żeby porównywać go do Jirugi!

- Udajesz że nic, a nic nie obchodzą cię rzeczy, do których się przywiązałeś – ciągnęła Neliel bynajmniej niezrażona jego słowami – myślisz, że tego nie widzę?

- Bujasz w obłokach Neliel! – warknął wściekły – nie przywiązałem się do ciebie, jasne?!

- To co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

- Nudzę się kurwa! Tak samo jak ty!

- Nudzimy się razem.

- I jaki z tego wniosek?!

- Że się do siebie przyzwyczailiśmy, inaczej nie wracałbyś ze swoich spacerów, a ja nie wracałabym ze swoich.

- Nie to, kurwa!

Prychnął zrezygnowany. Dawno się tak nie zdenerwował, zwłaszcza na kobietę. Spojrzał na nią rozwścieczonym wzrokiem i dostrzegł, że na jej zmęczonej twarzy nie ma ani krzty emocji. Poza ledwo dostrzegalnym cieniem smutku.

- Tkwimy tu razem, bo mnie Jiruga tylko jebnął, a o tobie Kurosaki zapomniał! Rozumiesz?!

Zawahała się, ale po chwili machnęła ręką i wyszła, wybierając się zapewne na kolejny kilkudniowy spacer.

- Jesteś pewny, że nie będzie ci mnie brak? – spytała odwracając się i patrząc na niego spokojnym wzrokiem oliwkowych oczu. A jednak chciała odejść.

- Spierdalaj stąd mała szmato, zanim przestanę być taki dobry – prychnął i odwrócił się od niej bezpardonowo. Usiadł na dachu zamieszkiwanej przez nich jaskini i wpatrzył się bezmyślnie w horyzont. Poczuł, jak znajome i ciepłe reiatsu arrancarki oddala się coraz bardziej, zostawiając po sobie dziwną pustkę.

Ułożył się na plecach obserwując bezmyślnie niebo.

Totalnie bezmyślnie.  
I pusto.


	6. i do żywych wrócił

**6. …i do żywych wrócił…**

Lead me astray to dreamer`s hideaway  
I cannot cry `cause the shoulder cries more  
I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world

Miał bardzo nikłą nadzieję, że jednak wróci. Oczywiście z początku odrzucał to od siebie, tłumacząc, że to z przyzwyczajenia. Do tego ostatniego w końcu się przyznał, co prawda z wielkim trudem, ale przyznał.

Może i ta przeklęta arrancarka miała rację co do tego, że jednak w jakiś pokręcony, chory sposób przywiązali się do siebie. W dodatku Grimmjow odkrył z niemałym zdziwieniem, że poza tą ich jedyną i ostatnią kłótnią, to traktowali siebie z całkiem niewymuszonym szacunkiem. To dziwne, bo nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mu, żeby ją na przykład przelecieć albo coś. Rozmawiali razem, nudzili się razem, milczeli razem, spacerowali razem, wracali do tej przeklętej jaskini… tylko spali osobno.

Od dwóch tygodni nie miał do kogo gęby otworzyć. Od dwóch tygodni było nudniej niż zwykle. Od dwóch tygodni nie czuł żadnego reiatsu poza swoim mieczem, który sam w sobie wydawał się być martwy. Nie odezwał się bowiem, odkąd Grimmjow odzyskał przytomność.

Próbował go nawet czasem zagadywać, ale Pantera była chyba zbyt obrażona, by odpowiedzieć.

Przyznał się więc otwarcie sam przed sobą, że chciałby mieć przy sobie Nel. Choćby po to, żeby się z nią pokłócić. Nie, chwila, to on będzie się kłócił, a ona spokojnym głosem podsyci tą kłótnię.

Zaśmiał się w głos, stwierdzając nagle, że zupełnie zbzikował. To było takie chore.

No jasne, przecież to jest piekło! A w piekle nic nie jest dobrze.

Za to pomysł Nel nie był taki zły.


	7. zaś gdy u żywych już jesteś

**7. ..zaś gdy u żywych już jesteś…**

My home was there `n then  
Those meadows of heaven  
Adventure-filled days

Stojąc bezmyślnie w deszczu gdzieś na polu pszenicy, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to zrobił. W sumie czuł niewyobrażalnie ogromną euforię, że w ogóle coś robi, ale… to było takie szalone. I ryzykowne. W sumie w każdej chwili mógł się pojawić jakiś patrolujący oddział shinigami. Dobra, przynajmniej pierwszy raz od długiego czasu faktycznie COŚ się wydarzyło.

Teraz musiał tylko znaleźć Neliel, a dalej… nie wiedział co dalej i wolał nie myśleć. A może ona wróciła do Soul Society? A może ją zabili? Oba wyjścia wydały mu się zbyt niemożliwe, żeby nie powiedzieć straszne. Chociaż… gdyby Nel coś by się stało, na pewno byłby zły. I na pewno nie z troski o nią!

Tymczasem był w niezłym szoku, można by rzec. Przyzwyczaił się do sztucznego słońca i panującego wiecznie dnia, a także braku czyjegokolwiek reiatsu. Obecnie wszystko było na opak. Lał deszcz, niebo było tak przyjemnie szare, że chciał się śmiać z radości. To takie cudowne uczucie. Nareszcie jakaś odmiana, ha!

Wyciszył maksymalnie swoją energię duchową i ruszył przed siebie, nie mogąc opanować szerokiego, nienormalnego uśmiechu na twarzy. Pierwszy raz, od naprawdę długiego czasu, czuł się… szczęśliwy.

A gdy już przemierzał przez pola, wytężał zmysły, by odnaleźć chociaż niewielkie włókienko reiatsu Nel. Pośród tego całego zgiełku dusz, jaki znajdował się nieopodal, wyczuł ją. Z jeszcze większym uśmiechem, nie zważając na siekący deszcz, przyspieszył.

Reiatsu arrancarki było coraz bliższe i cieplejsze i… jakby nieco rozchełstane. To ostatnie wyczuł dopiero wtedy, gdy nieco się do niej przybliżył. Jak nic, czuł euforię.

Minął zakręt i ujrzał z daleka zielonowłosą arrancarkę, ubraną w coś na pewno przyzwoitszego niż to, co miała wcześniej na sobie. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie na widok jej niezbyt zdziwionej miny. Spowolnił kroku i wyprostował się dumnie. Żeby tylko nie pomyślała, że jest tu wyłącznie z jej powodu.

Bo on też się przecież cholera jasna nudził.

- A jednak zatęskniłeś za mną – powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko. Wyglądała naprawdę o wiele lepiej niż w Hueco Mundo. Prychnął lekceważąco

- Wcale nie.

- No to po co tu jesteś?

Wciąż się uśmiechała, wzrok miała poważny, a ręce splecione z przodu.

- Nudziło mi się – odpowiedział doskonale znanym im obojgu tonem – nie zależy mi na tobie, spędziliśmy tylko kawał czasu na zadupiu w piekle, więc sobie nie myśl.

Nie zdziwił się specjalnie, gdy zachichotała

- A jednak przyszedłeś – odparła – mimo wszystko między nami wytworzyła się więź, nieprawdaż?

- No i co z tego? – warknął – bujasz w obłokach Nel.

- Udajesz, że nie obchodzą cię rzeczy, do których się przywiązałeś.

Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę, mierząc siebie wzrokiem. On wściekłym, ona szczerze uradowanym. To było takie dziwne, głupie, nienaturalne i… szczere?

- Wiesz… miałam ochotę po ciebie wrócić – zaczęła nagle – tutaj jest o wiele lepiej niż w Hueco Mundo.

Też tak pomyślał.


	8. zostajesz

**8. …zostajesz.**

On the shore we sat and hoped  
Under the same pale moon  
Whose guiding light chose you  
Chose you all

- Będziemy tak trwać?

- Aż do końca świata.

- Bujasz w obłokach i wyobrażasz sobie za wiele. Ponadto jesteś zbyt beztroska i łagodna, jak na arrancara.

- Ty za to jesteś brutalny, nieokrzesany, nieuprzejmy, wredny, wymagający, egoistyczny… zupełnie jak Nnoitra.

- Nosz kurwa, umawialiśmy się, że nie będziesz mnie do niego porównywać?!

- Tylko ciebie sprawdzałam.

- Czy ty flirtujesz ze mną?!

- Skądże, ja tylko podsycam kłótnię, tak jak lubisz.

- …w dodatku dogadzasz…

- Niby jak?

- Przyniosłaś mi dzisiaj rano ryżu, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, w dodatku załatwiłaś sprawy tak, że Soul Society daje nam całkiem normalnie żyć, choć mam nadzieję, że z upływem czasu i tak coś się jeszcze zmieni.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Podsłuchałem cię, cholero mała.

- Lubisz mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

- Też mi odkrycie.

- Odkryłam to odkąd cię przygarnęłam.

- Że kto tu kogo przygarnął?

- To jest oczywiste, ze ja ciebie. Umierałeś i chciałeś wyć z bólu, więc odsunęłam ciebie z dala od Las Noches.

- Nel do cholery, ty nie przestaniesz mnie wkurzać!

- Gdybym przestała, to stwierdziłbyś, że jest nudno.

- A więc zabawiasz mnie?

- Wcale nie, rozmawiam z tobą.

- Dupa, nie rozmowa, przekomarzasz się najzwyczajniej w świecie.

- Możliwe.

- Bujasz w obłokach.

- Masz dwie twarze i ciągle się wahasz.

- Co ty znowu za wiersze tworzysz Nel?

- Uspokoiłeś się bardzo, odkąd tu mieszkamy.

- No i co?

- To dobrze.

- Zależy ci na mnie?

- Chcę żebyś wrócił raz na zawsze i tyle. Choć w sumie, gdybyś nie był takim niezdecydowanym wahadłem, ja nie wracałabym do ciebie.

- Mówisz jak jakaś posrana, szlachecka poetka.

- A ty jak wahadło.


End file.
